Who am i
by DarkVampireDragon
Summary: hi i am the daughter of lord Zeus.my father tells me that there's a war coming and i am the cause of it and who is leading the war and why me?will i be able to end it with the help of the la push wolves and the Cullen family
1. introduction

Hi my name is Isabella marie swan. I am sixteen years old and currently living with my father in a small town called forks.I always knew that I was never part of this family just couldn't figure out is my mother shes crazy as can be and my father charlie is the chief of police here in town.I hope you enjoy my story of finding out who i am and my destiny. Is there a war?so why am i the cause of it? who's leading it? will i be able to win it with the help of the Cullen family?

here's the list of my stories:Sam Paul Embry Jacob Quil Seth Leah Emily Kim Billy Charlie Renee Bella Carlisle Esme Edward Rose Alice Jasper Emmett Percy Annabeth Grover Chiron Zeus Victoria and the head vampires


	2. meeting with my father

Chapter:1 Meeting with my parent

I was in the kitchen washing up from making lunch as my dad walks into the door. (**BOLD is Bella and normal is charlie)**

charlie: Bella honey

**Bella: yes daddy?**

we need to talk

**about what dad**

I don't know how to put this but

**but what dad**

your adopted

**Bella faints**

Bella sweetie wake up

**what happened to me**

you fainted from what i just told you

**If i am adopted then who is my real father then. Is Renee my real mother?**

well your about to find out and he's coming here to see you now and yes Renee is you real mother

**Really he's coming here**

yes

_"Later on that very same day"_

all you hear is a knock on the door

Knock knock

I watched as my supposed to be father gets up and walks to the door to open it.

**Come in please.**

_Where is she?_

**she's in the living room on the couch. Bella honey he's here.**

starts to nervous

**Please follow honey this is your real father Lord Zeus.**

Then all of the Greek Myths are real.

_Yes they are dear child._

**Bella honey do you remember that camp that i told you about when you were a little girl?**

yes

**Its time that you went there you will be safe there**

If Edward comes looking for me do not tell him a thing about where i went I don't want him to find me

**okay sweetie i wont tell him**

Charlie you are a great person and a great father I love you know that and I will see you again Don't forget that.

**I love you to kiddo**

_Bella my child its time to go _

**Bella gets up and runs to her father figure for all of her life and gives him a big hug before she left.**

bye daddy i love you and ill see you soon i promise

**bye sweetie,Bella before you go what am i to do about Jacob.**

tell him that i went to see momma for a little bit.

_**Later that day**_

dad?

_yes my child_

why was i put up for adoption?

We put you up for adoption for your protection, we wanted to keep you safe from a powerful force that want s to eliminate us so we thought that best way for you to be safe was to put you up for adoption.

oh

**later that day**

**all I see is a welcoming sign on the side of the road but as we went past it I saw some very pretty secens ... I saw very pretty trees vast green grass floors sunflowers roses lilies and other flowers but what i didn't expect to see was when my father stopped the car was a tree arch just standing in the middle of nowhere.**

_We are here my child_

camp

_Yup, just go up to the tree arch and a very dear friend of mine should be there to greet you and please Bella give him this letter for me_

- he hands Bella the letter she takes it and holds on to it-

Chiron:You must be Bella?

yes

come with me I'll help you get settled in.

thank you very much. um-mm sir.

please dear its chiron

chiron

yes my child

someone by the name of Lord Zeus told me to give u this letter.-Bella hands chiron the letter-

thanks-reads the letter-

_Dear Chiron,_

_I know that your wondering on why a young girl as the one that is standing before you is there,it's simple she's my child my only child._

_Please watch over her, help her as much as you can. Have Percy,Grover and Annabeth become her friends, she'll need them._

_Lord,_

_Zeus_

Bella

yes chiron

it seems like you came at the right time

right time for what sir?

we are having a karaoke night to night

well it seems like i have come at the right time -giggles-


	3. new camper

Chapter 3 Meeting three new campers

whys that?

I love to sing

Will you sing for us tonight then Bella?

Sure and i know the prefect song to sing to.

Hold on here I'll be back.

okay

Percy,Annabell Grover please report to the entrance to the camp please and no delays.

**Percy,Annabell and Grover: what do you think chiron wants with us now?**

Grover:I don't know man

annabeth:lets go before he gets mad.

ALL THREE RUNS TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE CAMP

ALL THREE: YES CHIRON?

We have a new camper joining us today her name is Isabella but she likes to use Bella its shorter for her. Bella this is Grover,Percy, Annabell and you three show her around camp for to meet you Bella.

**yes sir**

chiron sir?

yes

who's her parent?

Lord Zeus is her father I will see you later Bella and welcome to camp

okay where am i?

**PERCY:Your at camp half-blood**

so Bella what do you enjoy doing in your spare time?

**READ WRITE SING**

**All three just stop and looks at her and then there jaws drop then looked at her and said sing**

yea, I'm singing tonight for chiron

"LATER AT THE DINNING HALL"

**ATTENTION CHILDREN**

**CHILDREN: LAUGHING EATING PLAYING AROUND AND TALKING**

**I SAID ATTENTION CAMPERS!**

**-SILENCE HIT THE HALL-**

We have a new camper with would you come here please.-Bella walks up to chiron- Bella here is **LORD ZEUS'S** CHILD.-BELLA BLUSHES-

well lets start the singing.

Bella thinking to herself: more then half of the dinning hall was trying to sing so i got up and asked chiron if i could take the stage. Chiron said sure.

I got up on stage and started to go over in my mind this song i was about to sing: 

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...

No... no no no...

as I ended the song everyone was in shock. I started to everyone started to clap.

Well off to bed with you all except you Bella

yes sir

Bella something is bothering you i can tell i see it in your eyes at lease tell me whats wrong so i can help you through it.

It hurts to talk about it.

I know child but it will help if we knew whats troubling you, so we can help you over come it.

so I told him what _**HE**_did to me and explained to him that i didn't want to see him ever again

go to bed dear well talk later

as i watch Bella go off to her cabin i start to wonder what she must have went through.


	4. alice

ch 4 Alice

Well its been almost about a year since we left our favorite human Bella. We currently living in New York and we miss her to i wonder about what goes on in Edwards mind , i mean he loved her so much I cant see why he let her go like he did. We all don't do what we normally do anymore Esme don't cook i don't go shopping no more rose just sits around and stars at the wall Emmett isn't funny carlisle stays at work most of the time and we don't go hunting together as a family no is what completed us.

I was looking through an old photo album of us when we were in forks with Bella just looking at her photos and then suddenly I get hit with a vision.

JASPER!

Jasper runs to his wife's side and says what is it honey what do you see?

PAPER AND CHALK HURRY PLEASE!

Jasper hands the paper and chalk to her

Alice starts to sketch out what she saw

She sees Bella with a sword in her hand laying on the ground covered in blood with a Red headed Vampire hovering over her laughing and smiling as to say Its over with.

Alice shows her family what she sees they all scream.

Esme:we got to find her.

Emmet:Moms right we got to find her before something happened to her.

Edward:NO we don't! shes not worth it

Esme: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!

Edward:Shes not worth it

-Edward runs out the door-


	5. camp

Meanwhile at camp

Lord Zeus:CHIRON!

My lord what may i ask is it you need?

There's a war coming

A war?

Yes a war and who ever starting it is a mad set of vampires

My lord do you think it could be your child's ex-boyfriend and his family?

Ex, No the vampire i saw has red hair and red eyes

okay I'll see what she knows

okay

Chiron : Bella honey I need to talk to you

bella: yes

there is a war coming and who ever starting it is a mad crazy vampire that has red hair and red eyes and is looking for you know who it could be?

Did you say red hair?

yes i did WHY?

its Victoria shes after me because I had her mate killed by the Cullen's I know its her because of the mark she left on me.

what mark?

-takes bracelets off to show chiron the crescent shape bite mark on my wrist.-

Thank you Bella thats all i needed to know

Zeus walks into the door and says I have come to see if you are alright my child

yes father I am

I'm sorry for what he did to you my daughter if i ever get my hands on him I will kill him.

I know father,how are you doing?

I'm still getting used to having you back but all in all I'm OK.

that's good to hear father.

father

yes sweetheart

did you know about me at all and have you heard from mom?

yes my dear i knew about you and i watched you grow up into a beautiful young girl and no i haven't heard from your mother and why do you ask?

i was just asking and if you hear from her please let me know please.

will do my child

thank you father

you are welcome my child


	6. the pack

**Legend**

c-charlie

s-Sam

em-Emily

j-Jacob

**The Pack**

Jacob:SAM

SAM:yes

J: I'm heading over to charlies house to see Bella do u want to come?

s:sure just give me a minute

J:okay

s:em honey ill be back in a little bit later okay

Em:okay be safe

s:i will ready Jacob

j:yea

Jacob and Sam goes into the woods and change into and bursts into there wolves forms,they run to charlies house and turn back into there humans forms.

S:ready

J:yea

Jacob knocks on the door and charlie answer the door

c:Jacob,Sam what are u two doing here?

Both say at the same time: we came to see Bella is she here?

C:no she's not boys

J:where is she at then?

C:not here she went to see her mother and I don't think shes coming back,and I believe Renee said something about going to new york .

S:thanks charlie

C:your welcome Sam

S:Jacob I think we should go and find her

J:same here

S:you want the whole pack to go?

J:not all just the young ones stay.

S:alright

-Sam howls to get everyone attention-the pack comes running and the pack: yes Sam

S:tell the young wolves to stay to protect the tribe but the rest comes to charlies house now.

the older wolves:yes Sam

S:were off on a road trip

the pack: ya

S:not ya Jacob go tell billy we will wait for you here.

J:okay,dad

billy:yes son

J:I'm going out for awhile

billy:okay be safe

J:i will dad


	7. the cullens

**the Cullen's**

later that day the Cullen's pulled up in front of Bella's house and Alice get out and goes to the door and knocks on the door and charlie answer the door.

charlie:Alice Cullen is that you what can i do for you?

Alice:is Bella here i really need to talk to her.

charlie:I'm sorry Alice but shes not here and i was told not to tell you guys where she went.

Alice:who told you to say that?Bella did didn't she and she don't want you guys to get charlie bye now.

charlie:bye Alice

Alice gets into the care and she turns towards Edward. well did you get anything from what is it?

Edward:yea she went to camp but her real father picked her up early. did you know that she was adopted?Edward looks at Alice and says we have to find that camp before something happens to her.

Alice:i can see that shes went to new york but after that it goes blank what are we going to do Edward.

Edward:then we were off to new york then we called carlisle and told him to meet us there at the house in new york.

Alice picked the up the phone and called carlise and told them to meet them at the house in new york.

Edward:okay

Alice:um we got are a problem.

Edward:whats that.

Alice:the wolves going as well.

Edward:oh man call carlisle and tell him that the wolf pack will also be there as well.I think they are looking for Bella as well.

Edward:yes Alice I think so too bye all

Alice: bye and he knows Edward


	8. the pack and the cullen's

**the pack and the Cullen****'****s**

carlisle call Sam-Sam i understand that you are looking for Bella as well.

Sam:yes we are why you ask?

Carlisle:cause we are looking for her as well something not right. i think she keeping something for us.

Sam:same here and you know how Jacob and Bella used to be friends.

Carlisle:yes why

Sam:well after Edward left her,Bella and Jacob started dating each other.

Jacob runs as fast as his legs could carry him back to Charlie house to meet the rest of the pack.

Jacob:I'm back

the pack:ya

Jacob:Sam lets go

Sam:okay

all of the pack get on a plane heading to new york

Seth:well we are here

Jacob is snoring away

Leah is laughing so hard she wets herself

Sam:Jacob,Jacob,Jacob wake up

Jacob:I'm up,lets go find Bella

Embry:how do we know that she even wants us here or needs to be saving?don't get me wrong I miss her too but do you thing she will forgive us?

Sam:Embry right.

Jacob:I'm still going to find her.

Seth and Leah:we are with Jacob

Quil:Sam!

Sam:yes quil

quil:smell the air

Sam:leech 7 of you think its the Cullen's?

Jacob:i don't know but lets find that Bella not hurt more if she runs into them

Sam:okay

Jacob:what happens when we find her and they find her it and it will kill her if she see them and you know that Sam

Sam:i don't know Jacob but when we reach that bridge when get there and will find out and you know that so let go find out who that smell being to.


	9. at camp and talking to jasper

**Meanwhile at camp**

Bella:chiron no need to scream I'm standing right next to you.

Chiron:I'm so sorry Bella. i need you and Percy,Annabell,and Grover to go to town.

Bella: why?

Chiron:vampires 7 of them are in town and we need to find out if they are friendly or not.

Bella:could it be them.

Bella sits on the stone floor and crosses her legs and shuts her eyes and goes find jasper. jasper was sitting in a big open baby pale blue room.

Bella whispers:jasper it's me Bella. please meet me at the central park in new york city if you are near there.

Bella:looks at her father and ask if she can practice her songs for her father concert when she gets back from her mission

Zeus:looks at his daughter and says yes you can. do you know what song you are going to sing and will I be able to watch you practice.

Bella:yes I know what song I'm going to sing and no you can't watch me practice its a surprises father.

Zeus:OK but you need to get going so you can get back. i love you my daughter you are my only child and I'm very proud of you and he opens his arms so he can hug his daughter.

Bella:i love you too daddy and hugs him back.

**meanwhile at the Cullen's house**

Alice:jasper you seem like your hearing things again.

Jasper:it's nothing you need to worry about dear.

Alice:okay honey

Jasper:Alice my dear I'll be back okay I need to go get something my love.

Alice:okay honey be careful and I love you

jasper: I love you too my dear

jasper runs to the new york city central park

Jasper:Bella where are you at? I know you can hear me.

Bella: I'm over here Jasper why are you in new york for I thought you guys would move to Alaska

Jasper:we didn't move to Alaska because Edward didn't want to deal with Tanya and her hitting on him all the time and we have a house here so we decide to moved here instead.

Bella:okay

Jasper:Bella why did you call me here?

Bella: I called you here because I know you are upset with me .

Jasper:I'm not mad at you,its myself that I'm mad at.

Bella:why you didn't do anything were just acting the way you were suppose to and I know its your nature so don't worry about it.

Jasper:i almost killed you Bella and I am so sorry about that I didn't mean it at all.

Bella: I know that jasper and I forgive you to so don't worry about there's another reason for me calling you here jasper.

Jasper: yes my little sister what can I do for you?

Bella: there's a war coming and apparently I am the cause of it. now what I have been told is that a "RED HEAD VAMPIRE" is leading this war. it's Victoria,jasper. She's killing any kind of people and creating a newborn army. i was wondering if you will be willing to help me.

Jasper:of course ill help you,you are my family and family looks out for family.

Bella:i mean I am not a normal human girl.

Jasper:what do you mean?

Bella:jasper your a vampire and I'm a minor goddess.

Jasper:a what!

Bella:i'll explain it to the family soon as I can but I have to talk to my father first and then I will call you the same way I just did.

Jasper:okay Bella and I'm sorry about your birthday too.

Bella says bye to jasper and tells him not to think about her or the conversation they had that day around anyone in the family and tells him that she will see him soon. Bella heads back to camp so she can practice for the festival coming up for her father.

**Back at camp**

Bella asked her father if she can explain things to the Cullen's.

Zeus:Yes Bella you can tell the Cullen's about you but first you have to practice for the festival coming up and do know what song your going to sing. he looks at Bella and says that she was his only child and that if she needs him that he will be there for her just to call for him.

Bella:thank you father and yes I do.

Bella starts to practice for the festival (the song is LAURA BELL BUNDY - Giddy On Up)

Woo hoo!

Baby where you been, it's half past ten.  
Oh, look you're late again.  
Busy day, got a lot on your mind?  
You should hear about mine.  
A tall drink of water and a pretty little thing  
Were kissing on the corner in the pouring rain.  
Turned my head to get a better view  
Oh Lord, help me it was you.

Didn't love me  
I ain't no fool  
Didn't love me  
No, no, no, no.  
Love, love you let me down  
Making this too easy  
Love, Love you let me down  
Think you should be leaving  
Love, love you let me down  
Let me down  
No you wont string me along  
You better be moving on  
Giddy on up  
Giddy on out

(Oh I ain't finished. Sit back down.)

Been acting pretty strange, didn't want to talk.  
Mmm, there's a pep in your walk  
Smiling a lot when you look at your phone  
There's a change in your tone.  
I've been through your pockets and smelled your shirts  
I don't wear Bath and Body Works  
Should've seen the signs you were sneakin' around  
She must be the number on the napkin I found.

Didn't love me  
I ain't no fool  
Didn't love me  
No, no, no, no.  
Love, love you let me down  
Making this too easy  
Love, Love you let me down  
Think you should be leaving  
Love, love you let me down  
Let me down  
Oh you wont string me along  
You better be moving on  
Giddy on up  
Giddy on out

Oh let me tell you  
I guess you could say that I was blind  
I was blinded by my love (uh-huh)  
I did everything for you  
And now push has come to shove  
So lets call the spade to spade  
Was it worth the price you paid? (uh-uh)  
Now I am done, I'm the lucky one  
And you can sleep in the bed you've made.

Didn't love me  
I ain't no fool  
Didn't love me  
No, no, no, no.  
Love, love you let me down  
Making this too easy  
Love, Love you let me down  
Think you should be leaving  
Love, love you let me down  
Let me down  
Oh you wont string me along

Love, love you let me down  
Making this too easy  
Love, Love you let me down  
Think you should be leaving  
Love, love you let me down  
Let me down  
You wont string me along  
You better be moving on  
Giddy on up  
Giddy on out

Bella:goes to her father and says well what do you think father did you like it and I know you where watching to so its OK.

Zeus walks up to Bella and says that she sings very beautiful and that he was very happy that she loves to sing and tells her if at anytime that she needs him to help her while explaining things to the Cullen's just call him by her mind and that he will be able to hear and come asap to her to help her out with anything. And tells her that if they hurt her he will hurt them because she was his only daughter and that he loves her so much and that it hurts him to see her in pain that way. He tells her that he watched her grow into a beautiful young lady and I'm very proud of you Bella.

Bella:i love you too daddy and thank you very much and if I should need you I will call you know that right.

Bella sits down and crosses her legs and thinks really hard and calls jasper again.


	10. Calling Jasper Again

meanwhile as Bella is at camp she: sits down and crosses her legs and thinks really hard and calls jasper again.

Jasper can you hear me if so meet me at the same place you did the other day please?

i love you brother

jasper:Alice i forgot something at the store I'll be back okay

Alice:okay jasper i love you

jasper:i love you too honey

jasper goes to the New York Central Park to look for Bella

jasper:Bella where are you at?

Bella:I'm right here ahead and call Alice my father said it was fine that i talk to your family

Jasper runs to Bella and hugs her and says thank you to her. Jasper pulls out his phone and calls Alice and tells her to come to the New York Central Park and asks her to come alone.

Alice:sure honey

Jasper:Thanks.-jasper hangs up the phone-and tells Bella shes on her way now

Bella: okay

Alice:Jazz where are you?

Jasper:over here my dear, there's someone here to see you.

Alice:who?

Jasper:well my dear stand here and close your eyes.

-as jasper has Alice standing still Bella walks up behind her-

jasper: but you want to do it or should i?

Bella-points to jasper-

Jasper:OK-Alice honey-I'm going to turn you around and when i say so i want you to open your eyes-

Alice:okay

-Jasper turns Alice around-

Jasper Ready?

Alice:yes

Jasper:okay go ahead and open them.

Alice:BELLA!

Bella:Alice my sister god I've missed you.

Alice:what are you doing here?

Bella:i have been at camp

Alice:but charlie said you were with Renee

Bella:nope been at camp and yes Alice i am adopted

Alice: how did you know that is what i was thinking about?

Bella:one of my many powers

ALICE and JASPER:Powers?

Bella:I'll explain it to you when we get home

Alice:okay,where you going?

Bella:your place

Alice:okay lets go home

-Bella nods her head-


	11. going home

GOING HOME:

About a day later we arrived at the Cullen's big white glass house

Alice:stay here

Bella:okay

Alice:EVERYONE TO THE LIVING ROOM PLEASE.

-everyone runs to the living room-

Carlisle: Alice whats the meaning of this?

Alice:i got a surprise for you all. You all ready?

-all the Cullen's nods there heads-

Alice:close your eyes

-they close them-

Alice:jasper please bring the guest in please?

Jasper:okay ready Bella

Bella:yea

Alice:okay stand here

Bella:okay

Alice:okay everyone open your eyes

-they open their eyes-

Esme:Bella?

carlisle:Bella?

rose:Bella?

Emmett:BELLY! MY LIL SISTER!

Edward:How?

Bella:hi all

Alice:jasper can you calm them please?

Jasper:sure sweetie

-jasper sends calming waves to his family-

Bells:yes i am here and i need to explain like i said to Alice. May i sit down?

Esme:why yes my child you can,you do know that you don't have to ask to sit down your family to us all.

-Bella sits in between rose and Emmett-

Emmett: belly?

Bella:yes em

may i ask why your here?

Bella:giggles-i was at camp but not your ordinary camp either

Em:what you mean?

Bella:you all trusted me with your secret but i couldn't bring myself to tell you all mine...

-all say:you have a secret-

Bella:yes i do

you all know that i know your vampires,well i was keeping a secret from you all expect you Eddie.

Eddie:whats that?

Bella:what do you all know about the Greek myths?

Rose:like the Greek gods and goddesses

Bella: yes,well there's one in this very room right now.

-all are like huh-

Bella:Yep that goddess is me. I'm the goddess of animals.

Eddie:you got to be kidding me right.

-Bella's eyes turn black then to red then she turns her head towards Eddie-

Eddie:Bella your eyes what happened?

Bella:jasper do you remember when you started to hear voices in your head then you saw me in your head?

Jasper:yea why?

Bella:that's was my way of talking to you.

Are my eyes red jasper?

Jasper:yes,why are they?

Bella:Rosie whats your favorite animal?

Rosie:mine is a tabby why?

-Bella turns into a orange and white tabby cat and walks up to Rosie and jumps into her lap-

Rose:oh my.

-Bella jumps off of Rosie's lap and turns back into a human.-

Bella:believe me now?

-all shakes head and says yes-

Bells:charlie is not my father. hes my adopted father.

Eddie:we know

Bella:okay,hold on,-phone rings-

-hello father, yes father, dad you know where I'm at, can you come down please for me,thanks daddy i'll be waiting for you out back in the yard-

Alice: Bella who was that?

Bella:that was my father and he's coming down if you want to meet him.

-all say okay lets get you out back, all walks out back to the yard-

-a huge crashing sound erupts the sky-

-a tall man walks out of the smoke-

Bella: DADDY! I'm so glad your here

Zeus: my dear child,how are you?

Bella:I'm good daddy,you?-Bella reads her fathers mind- yes daddy i am with my other family even though he's not with me.

Zeus:well I'm good, may i meet them?

Bella:yes,-Bella yells for Carlisle,Esme,Emmett,Rose,Alice,jasper and Eddie boy can you all come here please?-

-all of the vampires run to Bella's side-


	12. daddy and going home again

Meeting Big Daddy and going home

Daddy this is Carlisle,Esme,Rosie,Alice,Jasper,Emmett and Edward.

Guys this is my father.

Lord Zeus

-all the vampires gasps-

why do i feel like I've seen you before or like I've known you for a long time?- deja vu-

Zeus:hello everyone

-all say hello but Bella-

Zeus:i trust you told them my child.

Bella:yes but they seem to not want to believe me when i changed in to one of there favorite animals daddy.

Zeus:so they don't believe in the gods?

Carlisle:who?

Zeus:my dear child i think its time we show them who i am..

Bella:yes father but before you do that may i have my ear plug's please you know how my ears are?

Zeus: sure dear

-Zeus hands Bella her ear plugs-

-clouds start to form and darken up -

Bella yells COVER YOUR EARS NOW!

Alice:why?

Bella: you'll see,do you all see the sky?

-All shakes their heads -

Bella:well that's my fathers doing

-there eyes widen up on them-

-Alice comes out of shock and asks Bella:your father is the lord of the sky's?-

Bella:yes Alice that is my father,Don't worry I'm still getting used to the idea of it too

Edward:Bella why didn't you tell us he was your father?

Bella: I didn't know until now Edward

Zeus:So your the one they call Edward,I'M VERY UPSET WITH YOU for what you did to my daughter.

Edward:i know that sir and I'm very sorry for that

Zeus:walk with me Edward

Edward:yes sir

Zeus:explain to me why you left my daughter like you did?

Edward: sir i do love Bella but i only left her the way i did because i wanted to give her a normal human life and to protect her.

Zeus: from what?

Edward: the head vampires of my kind

Zeus:oh my

Edward:what

Zeus:that's who's after Bella, they have been after her since birth.

Edward:sir if i could i would go back in time and stop myself from leaving her in the first place.

-they walk back to the rest of the family-

Zeus:Bella can i have a word with you please?

Bella:yes father

Zeus:are you still in love with Edward?

Bella:In love with Edward? NOT no more daddy. I'm in love with someone else and i had to leave him behind.

Zeus: may i ask who?

Bella:his name is Jacob Black but i don't know how well you will take him because of his condition.

Zeus:what condition?

Bella:hes a werewolf daddy

Zeus:oh i see

Bella:are you mad at me?

Zeus:No dear I'm not,the reason why I'm not is because i know his real mother.

Bella:who's his mother?I thought that Sarah was his mother? Is billy his father?

Zeus:billy is his father but his mother you already know.

Bella:who daddy?

Zeus:you know her because shes the big guys mate.

Bella:rose?

Zeus:yup

Bella:how

Zeus:well when rose was human she had found billy and they had Jacob together but one day while she was out shopping for food she was turned. billy was devastated because his beloved wife was gone and had to be left behind with Jacob to raise by himself. that is until he remarried to Sarah which she soundly died as well.

And there's something else.

Bella:whats that daddy?

Zeus:rose is not only a vampire but shes one of us as well.

Bella:omg shes my my my aunt.?

Zeus:yes she is

Bella:why didn't she tell me

Zeus:i think its because she forgot her goddess side of herself because of her being turned.

Bella:ROSE!

Rose:yes Bella?

Bella:come see please

Rose:yes dear

Bella:rose i need to tell you something

Rose:whats that Bella?

Bella:but before i do that may i ask where you used to lived before you were turnout?

Rose:forks why?

Bella:because i was told that while you were human you had a son he currently lives in forks or close by that is with his father..you had to leave him and his father behind when you were turnout.

Rose:what?

Bella:yup,i know your son every well, he's my best friend but hes not human.

Rose:what you man not human?Who's his father?

Bella:before i get to that did you know that you were a goddess.

Rose:oh i knew i was one, but how dose that have to do with you and my son?

Bella:because your not my sister, and I'm in love with my best friend which happens to be your son.

Rose: is it Jacob?

Bella: yes

Rose:then who am i to you?

Bella:your my aunt

-Roses eyes widen up big-

Rose:you got to be kidding me right?

Zeus:no rose we aren't kidding you? i got a photo of you before you were turned if you would like to see it?

Rose:please?

-Zeus takes out the photo of rose sitting on a large white stone throne all dressed in red-

Zeus: there you are rose sitting there dressed in red

Rose:wow it is me but Zeus what am i to do about my family here i just cant leave them -either on of my families- nor my husband?

Zeus thy can come with you.

Rose:really?

Zeus:yes

Rose:yay!so where we going?

Zeus:HOME!

Bella:home you mean up there right?

Zeus:yes Bella up there and you are coming home as well sweetheart.


	13. home

**Home**

Bella:yay! Is aunt rose room near my room daddy?

Zeus:yes her room is near yours. grab each other hands.

Everyone of them grabs each other hands-lighting strikes-

Bella:welcome to mount Olympus. daddy I got a question?

Zeus:yes my child

Bella: when is your festival?

Zeus:in two months. why do you ask my daughter?

Bella:because I'm going to sing and dance in the show and decade them to you daddy.

Zeus: awe that is very sweet and graceful of you my daughter.

Bella:thank you daddy

Edward:Graceful Bella never has been Graceful

Edwards starts to laugh

Zeus:whats so funny Edward?

Edward:I'm laughing at the fact that Bella is graceful. shes not graceful.

Zeus: yes my child is graceful. she was under a spell to make her the opposite of what she is.

Edward:so shes graceful and not accident prone and she can do sport.

Zeus: yes my child can and the ADHA and dyslexic are for her battle reflex so it helps her to stay alive.

Edward:wow I would like to see that

Zeus: Bella why don't you go and get your favorite dance DVD from my bedroom to show the Cullen

Bella: yes father

everyone walks to the TV room to watch the DVD Bella puts the DVD in and hits play everyone comes in and sits down and watches the DVD Bella curled up into her fathers lap

everyone looks at Bella and says wow but Rosie,we didn't know that you could do that.

Emmett:wow Bella! Rosie why haven't you said a word about the DVD.

Rose:because I was here when that was taken place. so i know how graceful my niece is.

Bella blushes and then yawns

Zeus:rose can you take Bella to her room please.

Rose:yes brother

Zeus:I'm glad your home sister. I have missed you so much.

Rose: thank you brother

Zeus walks up to rose and ask her why Victoria hates Bella so much

rose: we protected her from James and he was Victoria's mate and we killed him to protect Bella so now she wants revenge"a mate for a mate"as she calls it and she thinks that its Bella fault

Zeus: that will never happen,I'll kill her if shes touches my daughter I just got her back and I'm not letting her go again.

Rose:we need to protect her,does she know about her powers yet?

Zeus:not yet shes doesn't know that she has powers does she.

Rose: we have to tell her and help her work on them.

Zeus:I know rose does he still love her yes or no.

Rose:yes my brother and he is willing to fight for her love and for her.


	14. calling the pack

Calling the pack

Rose:Bella

Bella:yes rose what can I do for you

rose:go ahead and call the pack from la push

Bella:okay and thank you rose

Bella sit down and crosses her legs and thinks really hard on Jacob then she See's him and tells him to meet someone in central park in new york city

Jacob:Sam

Sam:yea Jacob

Jacob:i just received a message to meet someone in central park in new york city.

Sam:alright lets go

the pack starts to run towards central park in new york city

Bella:daddy

Zeus: yes sweetheart

Bella:can you make me look like someone else

Bella:i want to surprise Jacob when he gets here OK.

Zeus puts a appearance spell on her and says it done for when ever your ready to use it

Bella:daddy

Zeus:yes sweetheart

Bella:can you have someone else to go and get the pack please.  
Zeus:okay sweetheart

Zeus calls for Percy,Annabeth and Grover  
Percy,Annabeth and Grover runs to Zeus

Percy:yes lord Zeus

Zeus:i need you three to go and get the wolf pack from central park.

About five minutes later as Percy,annabeth and Grover get to central park they start to look for Jacob and the pack and they spot them.

Percy,Annabeth and Grover:excuse me are you the pack from la push?

Jacob and Sam: yes we are why

Percy,Annabeth and Grover:we were sent to get you and bring you back to camp why us okay.

Annabeth:may I ask what's up with this young man?

Sam:old Jacob here is just missing someone very dear to him that's all.

Percy:may I ask who?

Sam:her name is Isabella Marie swan but she likes to go by Bella for short.

Percy,Annabeth and Grover:she's such a sweet girl isn't she annabeth.

Annabeth:yes she is do you think shes still training by time we get back because I want to train some more with when we get back to camp.

Percy:yea she is but I don't know if shes still training thought we just have to see when we get back to camp thought.

Jacob:how do you know Bella

Percy,Annabell:shes our cousin.

Jacob:is she OK?

Grover:yea she is but shes been just sad a bit

Sam: do you know why.

Annabeth:she told me that while she was away that she was dating someone special to her I believe she said his name was Jacob black I think.

Jacob:I'm Jacob black,where is she at:

Grover:calm down Mr. Black we are headed that way right now. ya! I get to see my Bella again I just hope that those stupid vampires aren't there.


	15. at camp

**Bella POV**

Bella:Apollo boys!

Apollo boys:yes Bella

Bella:we are going to run through the waltz okay boys.

Apollo boys:yes mama

At the stage Bella changed into a beautiful sliver and blue ballgown.

Bella:ready boys.

Apollo:yes Bella we are ready.

Bella turns on the song and starts to practice and a few minutes later Bella turns to the boys and thanks them for helping her with practice.

Apollo boys: your welcome Bella

Bella:daddy

Zeus:yes sweetheart

Bella:im off to training okay

ten minutes later

Percy:wait here

the pack:okay

Percy,Annabeth and Grover:chiron

chiron:yes dears

Percy,Annabeth and Grover:they're here

chiron:okay I'm coming,my dear campers how was your trip?

Sam:good expect one

chiron:who?

Sam:Mr. black here has been missing someone that we all know and love.

Chiron:oh I see,Percy,Aannabeth and Grover why don't you go and see if you can find her.

Percy,annabeth and Grover:yes sir

Percy,annabeth and Grover:bye guys

The pack:bye

Jacob starts to wander off in search of his Bella.

Percy,annabeth and Grover spots Bella training on the rock wall.

Bella turns around to see Percy,annabeth and Grover running toward her.

Bella: yes guys

Percy,annabeth and Grover:they're here and chiron needs to see you

Bella:OK thanks you guys

as Bella walks off to find chiron she runs into Jacob

Bella:oops I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into.

Jacob:its OK young lady

Bella:are you Jacob black

Jacob:yes I am

Bella:could you come with me please we are meeting Mrs. swan with chiron in about five minutes okay

the young lady and Jacob walks through the back door together

Bella:hello all and welcome to camp hall-blood would you follow me please.

The pack:okay

Bella:chiron

chiron:yes my lady

Bella:please don't call me that  
chiron:sorry  
Bella:its OK  
chiron:i think its time to show them Mrs. swan  
Bella:i agree with you

Jacob:do you know where she is?

Bella:yes we do and she's in this very room

Jacob:how

lady b:hello Jacob,Seth,Sam,Quil,Leah,Jared,Paul  
the pack:yes lady b  
lady b:you all are looking for Bella right  
the pack:yes we are  
lady b:I'll show you where she is  
the pack:okay where is she at?  
lady b:I'm here  
the pack:no your not

Bella:yes I am

Bella takes the spell off of her to reveal her true self

the pack:wow is that really you Bella but why are they calling you lady b?

Bella:because I'm a goddess that's why

the pack:huh

Bella:what do you know about the Greek gods myths?

Leah:like lord Zeus,Hades,and Poseidon?

Bella:yes

the pack:they are all made up aren't they?

Bella: no they ain't.

The pack:how can the not

Bella:Lord Zeus is my real father.

The pack:what!that. can't be right charlie is your father.

Bella:no he's not,he's my adopted father

the pack:why are you telling us this now?

Bella:i just found out and there is a war coming and I need your help.

The pack:why us?

Bella:it's against your natural enemy.

Leah:vampires

Bella:yes and they're after me.

Jacob:what do you mean there after you?

Bella:I'll let my father explain it to you. Daddy!

Lord Zeus:yes sweetheart I'm here

Bella:the pack is here,can you explain to them why the people that started the war are after me?

Lord Zeus:sure sweetheart

lord Zeus explains everything to the pack


	16. jacob and bella

Bella: Jacob

Jacob: yea bells

Bella: I need to talk to you about something

Jacob: whats that bells

Bella: do you remember that you told me that billy told you that Sarah wasn't your real mother?

Jacob: yea why

Bella: well i know your real mom

Jacob: you do

Bella : yes,you meet her quiet a few times

Jacob: who is it?

*rose walks up behind him to speak to him*

rose: hello son

* Jacob turns around to see her and that i love you rose standing behind him *

rose: Bella

Bella: yes lady rose

rose: can you show Jacob around please?

Bella: yes lady rose you coming Jacob?

Jacob: yea bells coming

Bella: Jacob can i tell you something?

Jacob: of course Bella you can tell me anything you want ?

Bella: you remember when i told you that i love you right?

Jacob: yea why?

Bella: i meant what i said that night

Jacob: oh wow but what about "him"?

Bella: what about him Jacob?

Jacob: what are you going to do about him when he finds out about this?

Bella: don't worry Jacob he knows that i moved on and that i love you and only you.

Jacob: how?

Bella: Jacob i don't want you to leave me like he did when i tell you this, but he knows because he's here at camp.

Jacob: what! why is he and his family doing here?

Bella: because we need both of there's and you n your packs help. Jacob its Victoria shes after me and i don't know why. Before you decide to leave camp can you at least stay until after the festival we are having at the end of the week please?

Jacob: Bella

Bella: yes

Jacob: do you remember what i told you about us finding our soul mates?

Bella: yea what about it Jacob? Don't tell me you found yours?

Jacob: yea i have

*Bella starts to shake,cry,scream and she runs into her lighting bolt*

Jacob: Bella come back please I'm not done

bella: why? so i can just get my heart ripped out again .

* a very loud clashing sound is sounded*Everyone of the gods and goddess hears it Zeus looks up at the sky and sees his child in the sky with angry in her eyes*

Zues: oh no Bella!

Rose : whats wrong dear brother?

Zues: shes upset

rose: ill find out why.

*rose gets up and leaves to find Bella*

rose: bella

Bella: *crys* what rose

rose: whats wrong?

Bella: he doesn't want me

rose: who dosent want you deary?

Bella: Jacob

rose: what!

Bella: yea

rose:i see why your upset.

Bella: may i stay away from him for a little bit or until the festival?

rose:yea why don't you go train to try to get your anger out and ill go have a talk with Jacob.

bella: what a good idea thanks aunty rose

rose: your welcome dear

-a loud crash is sound Bella runs to her cabin,gets her armor on and goes to sword training-

rose: Jacob black! get your butt over here now!

Jacob: yes mother dearest?

rose: what did you do to Bella?

Jacob: nothing mom i was about to tell her that i i i

rose: that you what?

Jacob: that i imprinted on her but she ran off on me.

rose: so your saying that Bella is your soul mate.

Jacob: yes

rose:i see,listen just stay until after the festival and tell her how u feel.

Jacob: why?

rose: because she thinks that you don't love her.

Jacob: what! but i do love her mom.

rose: i know dear. you need to show her that

Jacob: how when she wont talk to me

rose;tell her at the end of her performance at the festival .

Jacob: okay where is she?

rose: shes training?

Jacob: okay i'm going to run laps around the camp.

rose:okay be careful.

Jacob: will do mom love you

rose: love you to son


	17. more upset

bellas pov:

jacob starts runnning he stopps shortly adn sees bella training with percy annabeth and thinks how beautiful she looks

annabeth: bella look at whos is looking at you.

bella turns aroudn adn sees jacob watching her train and turns back to annabeth

bella: i know that hes watching me but at least its not edward this time annabeth: waht is up with you , jacob and edward? bella tells annabeth everything that happened

annabeth: bella i'm so sorry if you want to talk later i'm here for you ok

bella: thanks

annabeth: your wlecome bella

bella: yes

annabeth: maybe you should talk to him

bella: i'm thinking baout the samething btu i dont knwo if i can do that

annabeth: whys that?

bella explains to annabeth waht imprinting is annabeth looks at bella.

annabeth: maybe you and him need ot talk this out

bella; i dont knwo anny(thats annabeths nickname form bella) he had me in tears.

annabeth: jsut talk to him and listin to what hes got to say.

bella; ok i will anny

annabeth:thats my girl

bella:hey anny

annabeth: yea bells

bella: lets give hima good showing

annabeth: of what?

bella:of what we can do*winks*

annabeth: giggles okay bells

* annabeth and bella start to spar in front of jacob*

jacobs pov

as i jsut stood there and watched my bella i saw her wearing a silver outfit with gold like lighting bolts on it talking to another girl, i think her name is annabeth .

i need to talk to bella.

okay what is she goignot do with that sword?

* i watched as bella and her friend swing at each other with the swords*

thinks to self : god fosent she knwo she can get hurt with that thing

* as both girls stop they start to giggle and laugh*

time to practice for the festival:

bella: anny

annabeth:yes bells

bella: im heading off to practice

anny: okay be safe

bells: will do

*bells goses to her cabin changes out of her armor adn then heads to the stage*

YO APOLLO BOYS!

belly!

you all ready

yes

okay good im goignot change into our first outfit ok

okay cya back here

okay be back soon

* bella gose and changes into her first outfit for fireworks*

hey apllo boys

yes bells

what you think?

wow belly you look great

*bells blushes*

thanks now lets run threw the begining song

okay belly

* bells and the apollo boys run threw fireworks*

jpov

well im done with my run to clear my head and i hear this sweet sound of my imprints voice

hey leah guys

yea jacob

guesss what

what

i i i i i

you what jacob!

i imprinted

wow on who?

bella

what! congrats dude!

thanks but

but what

she ran off before i could tell her, she thinks i imprinted on someone else!

oh my

can you all help me in finding her , even thought i think i know where she is at?

yea we will

thanks

your welcome

*leah walks up to jacob and give hims a hug to help him calm down and gives him a kiss*

bellas pov:

hey apollo boys can i talk to you about something?

yea bells anything

you all know that i was dateing before i came back here.

yea why?

well im supposed to be his soul mate.

okay whats wrong about that?

he dosent care or love me no more.

*bella crys*

percys pov:

as i am walk to watch my cusiopns practice i see hugging and kissing someone else

*percy takes out his phone and takes a photo of them*

thinks to himself: this is going to kill her.

Yo jacob

*jacob pushes leah away form him*

yea percy

what do you think you are doing? How could you do this to bells! shes going to be so im going to show her.

percy its not what you think

oh really

yes leah and i are just friends

then why do i have this* shows jacob the photo*

leah is my best friend not my girlfriend

well to late

*percy sends the photo to bellas phone*

bpov:

guys i dont know what ot do can you help me?

well you love him right?

yea

tehn show him that you love him

8 bells phone gose off and she picks it up and looks at teh message on her phone*

*bella starts to cry*

bells calm down and tell us whats wrong

*bella shows teh apollo boys the photo*

oh my god bells go ahead and do what you want jsut dont hurt your self please becuase we need you for the show*

*bells stands up adn her eyes turn black*

one of the apollo boys stand s up and says RUN to the rest of the boys

whats going on boys? chiron

its bella shes really upset her eyes turnt black

oh no, do you know waht caused this to happen

yes

well

she recived a photo of ehr soul mate kissing someone else.

yep

okay thanks boys

your welcome


	18. finding bella

Bella please where are you?Seth

bella-sam

Bella-quil

bella -zues

Bella-Percy

bella -anny

Bella-Grover

where are you Bella-all

*Apollo boys run into lord Zeus*

boys have you seen my daughter?

yes

where

shes shes shes

shes where boys?

* the boys point in her in the sky*

oh no , not there!

who did this to her?

what he do?

he kissed another girl

he what!

*lady b comes back down from the Sky's and runs into her fathers arms*

daddy-crys-

yes baby girl

how can i be so stupid , i thought he loved me but i guess he doesn't since he is with the native American girl out of his tribe.

shhhhhhhhhhhh shhhhhhhhhh babygirl

daddy may i stay in me other bedroom until its time for the festival or until i calm down please?

sure baby girl

Rose!

yes brother

can you please take this young one to her other room please?

sure

* Rose takes bells to the other room*

bella dear

yes aunt rose

what happened?

ill show you

*Bella shows her aunt the photo*

oh my god!

ill talk to him


	19. talking to jacob and bella

rpov:

rose: Jacob come here please?

Jacob: yes mother

rose: what happened

Jacob: what you mean mom?

rose: don't play dumb with me son i know what happened she showed me the photo

Jacob: mom Leah and i are just friends ans she was coming on to me, i was trying to push her away but she wouldn't move at all

rose: so you saying that you were trying to push her away but she wouldn't move at all and that's why Bella is upset

Jacob: yes I've been trying to tell her but she wont look or speak to me

rose : i know why

Jacob: why?

rose: because you hurt her badly

Jacob: I'm trying to make it up to her but she wont let me

rose :ill talk to her son

Jacob: okay mom

* rose goes to find Bella, about five Min's later she finds her near the ocean crying*

rose: : Bella

Bella :yes aunt rose

rose :i had a talk with him

Bella: and

rose: okay dear he doesn't like Leah

bella: what you mean?

rose: Bella do you remember the imprinting thing that they do.

bella: yea why

rose : yea Jacob did imprint but it wasn't on Leah.

bella : what? but what about the photo?

rose :Leah was giving him words of encouragement to talk to his imprint.

bella :who did he imprint on?

rose :you Bella it was you

bella :what! but how can i talk to him now after what i have done

rose :what about singing an apology song to him in the festival? or if he try to talk to him listen to want annabeth told you and listen to what hes got to say.

bella:thats a great idea thanks

rose: your welcome dear

Night before the festival:

Apollo boys can you come here please?

coming lady b

yes belly

i want to say I'm sorry for early today

its ok belly

well I'm off to bed ill see you all bright and early OK

night belly sleep well

*Bella starts to walk to her cabin but gets stopped by Jacob*

jacob: bella can i talk to you before you go to bed.

Bella :yea whats up

Jacob: Bella i want to explain something to you

bella:okay

Jacob:Bella do you remember that native neckless that i gave you back in la push?

bella:you mean this one*bella pulls it out of her shirt*

J: you that's it you never took it off? why?

b: Jacob , no i never took it off because the person that gave it to me im in love with.

J:that would be who?

b: you Jacob, it would be you but

J: but what bells

b: I'm in love with my best friend

J: awww can i tell you something?

b: sure

j: that person that gave it to you is in love with you as well

b: Jacob may i ask you something?

J:sure

B: who did you imprint on?

J: giggles i was trying to tell you that before you ran off on me

B: well who is it?

J: it was you that i imprinted on bells

*Bella's face turns red*

b: Jacob if you don't want to stay out in the cold tonight your more then welcome to stay with in my cabin with me if you want to.

J : okay ill be there in five minutes

b: okay

*Bella walks off to her cabin but as she dose Seth walks into her uncle Emmett*

b:uncle em waht you doing out here?

uncle Emmett: I'm looking for rose

b: i saw her by the beach

uncle Emmett: thanks bells

b: your welcome

-Bella walks to her cabin,changes into a short min skirt adn a tank top adn gose to her bed and lays there hinking and falls asleep-

* a few mins later jacob walks into the cabin and dosent see bells*

BELLA ! WHERE ARE YOU

JACOB HEARS A SCREAM COME FROM UPSTAIRS

he walks up stairs and sees Bella laying on her bed sweating and screaming and climbs in behind her

b: NO NO NO NO NO don't take him take me instead please! NO Jacob please don't go you cant leave me here please come back to me-screams of pain-!

as jacob climbs in behind her he tells her that hes there and hes not going to leave her and for her to wake up

Bella seems to calm down to his touch and her eyes flutter open

b:jacob

*Jacob rolls her over so she can see him *

b: jacob i love you

J: i love you to bells

* they fall asleep in each others arms*


	20. day of the festival and news

**Don't forget about the spelling**

The day of the festival:

I have my alarm set for five in the morning .as my alarm starts to go off , I try to turn it off but I can't so as I open my eye to see why I can't move I woke up to Jacob sleeping next to me and he's got his arm around me holding me tightly to his chest. I start to think about Jacob and what we could have been then I start to wander why he's lying in my bed with me when he got a girlfriend... Did he imprint on me or someone else?

I start to cry a little bit

* Jacob wakes up due to his imprint crying*

Bella what's wrong?

Jacob sits up

Bells what's wrong talk to me please?

Jacob is that you?

Yes it's me baby now what's wrong?

I had a bad nightmare again

You want to talk about it

It was about you, me and him

What was it dear?

He bit you; you died, and left me all alone.

Aw b you know I wouldn't do that to you.

I know dear. May I ask you something?

Sure anything

What are you doing here and how did you and I end up in bed together?

Well b that two things but to answer your questions I'm here with the pack and my real mom and my imprint as well and we ended up here last night because you had asked me to stay with you.

Wait who did you imprint on?

Bells do you not remember

Bella shakes her head no

B it was you that I imprinted on no one else

Aww I love you Jacob

I love you to b

Jacob

Yea

Would you like to come with me to practice this morning?

Would you like me to?

Please Jacob

Sure bells

Yay lets go

Okay

* B and Jacob arrive early*

Apollo boys!

Yes

Ready to finalize the practices?

Yep

Okay

Let's go

Okay

*b goes to change into her first outfit for fireworks*

As bells and the boys practice, Jacob sits there watching and thinking about Bella as the first song comes to an end she goes to change into her second outfit

Yo boys!

Yea hell bells

Let's get going

Cowboy Casanova plays

*the boys and Bella practices then she goes to change to practice undo it*

They stop and take a break around lunch time

(B is Jacobs's nickname for bells sorry for not clearing that up for you guys)

Jacob you ok

Yea b I'm fine

Are you hungry dear?

Do you need to ask?

I guess not

Hey boys let go get some lunch before we finish up for the night so we can rest for a few hours so we can b ready

Okay bells

Bella

Yes Jacob

Why do they call you hells bells?

Because of what I wear in one of the songs I'm performing to night

Oh I see

Can I ask u something bells?

Yes Jacob

Now I know that tonight is the festival but I was wandering if you n I will become more than just friends?

Jacob come with me will you

Okay but where to

To my cabin I want to give you something

Ok

*bells n Jacob walk back to her cabin*

Wait here

*Bella goes to her secret draw and pulls out her letter*

Here Jacob I hope this letter will help you answer your question

*Jacob reads the letter and starts to cry a little*

Bells is it true?

Is what true?

That you wanted to be with me the whole time?

Yes

awww b

Jacob

Yes bells

There's something else I want to tell you but I think I might save it for after the festival

Are you sure bells?

Yea

Let's go eat

Okay

*Jacob n bells go to eat lunch*

As they enter the mess hall everyone starts to stare at bells because she's starting to show just a little bit

*Chiron walks up to Bella and asks if she he can have a word with her alone*

Chiron I know you want to talk to me what's up?

Bella there's is something I want to ask you

What is it?

Are you pregent?

Yes I am

Okay you need to eat more ok

Yea sir

Chiron

Yes bells

Do you think I should tell the father of the baby that I am?

Yes I do think you need to tell him, who is it by the way?

Well it's not Edwards

Jacobs?

Yes

Then you need to tell him

Ok

Jacob?

Yes bells

Can I see you out here please?

Coming

What's up babe?

Jacob remeber when I said there's something else

Yes

I need to tell you it now

What's wrong bells

Nothing is wrong I just don't know how you're going to handle the news

What you mean

Do you remeber the last night we saw each other in forks

Yes what about it

Remeber what we did

Yes

Well guess what

What

You're going to b a

At what b

Jacob you're going to b a father

I'm what

I'm going to b a mother

The child is yours I already had the child checked out

Are you sure

Yes

Omg I can't believe this

I thought you would be happy Jacob

B I am happy I'm just shocked

I'm sorry I kept this from you

Its ok b

Are you sure

Yea now let's go get you something to eat

K

*Bella eats*

Jacob

Yes I still need to practice

I know

K lets go

K

*they get up and walk slowly back to practice holding hands*

Babe

Yes Jacob

Do you know what we are having?

Yes I do

What are we having?

Twins

Boys or girls

One of each

Oh wow

You do know that they boy will become like me right

Yes I know babe

Well I got to change I'll see you after practice okay

Okay I love you

I love you to

Babe I am going to go find my mother real quick ok I'll be back

Okay just don't tell her please it's supposed to b a surprise for them

Ok

-Ten mins later-

Mom! Jacob

Yes Jacob

Mom I want to ask you something

Yes dear

I want to ask bells to marry me

Wow why so sudden

well it's not mom we've know each to her for so long I just feel it's right

Okay son do you want me to go with you to get the ring or do you want my old one?

Why do you have 2?

Well I have one form Billy n Emmet I just never really let my human one go

I see mom may I use you old one then

Sure

*rose hands Jacob her old ring*

Son

Yes mom

I know what bells told you

How

I'm immortal remeber

I know mom she doesn't want anyone else to know at least not yet

I understand and I won't tell

Ok thank you mom

Your welcome son b good

And congrats

Thanks

*Jacob runs back to him soon to be wife*

Bells is now in her cowgirl outfit


	21. practice

pervieuoly on who am i:

_I'm immortal remeber_

_I know mom she doesn't want anyone else to know at least not yet_

_I understand and I won't tell_

_Ok thank you mom_

_Your welcome son b good_

_And congrats_

_Thanks_

_*Jacob runs back to him soon to be wife*_

_Bells is now in her cowgirl outfit _

Now Back to who am I:

hells bells

yea boys

its time we practice

which one

the one with the cowgirl outfit

oh thats one of my favorites

ours too come on

im coming

~bells walks out in to the practice room to see that jacob is sitting outin the seats waiting and she takes a deep breath and walks out~

hey boys wheres the girls

we dont know bells want us to go get tehm?

please

ok

~the boys leaves to go get the girls~

well hello there hunny

hi baby

jacob i got a question for you

yes baby

i think we need to tell them dont you

tell who baby

the family

oh them

yes them

well hun if thats what you want to do then its up to u

ok

hells bells we got them

got to go babe

ok

girls!

hells bells!

ready

yea

ok boys hit it

~the boys hits the button for the song~

Woo hoo!

Baby where you been, it's half past ten.

Oh, look you're late again.

Busy day, got a lot on your mind?

You should hear about mine.

A tall drink of water and a pretty little thing

Were kissing on the corner in the pouring rain.

Turned my head to get a better view

Oh Lord, help me it was you.

Didn't love me

I ain't no fool

Didn't love me

No, no, no, no.

Love, love you let me down

Making this too easy

Love, Love you let me down

Think you should be leaving

Love, love you let me down

Let me down

No you wont string me along

You better be moving on

Giddy on up

Giddy on out

(Oh I ain't finished. Sit back down.)

Been acting pretty strange, didn't want to talk.

Mmm, there's a pep in your walk

Smiling a lot when you look at your phone

There's a change in your tone.

I've been through your pockets and smelled your shirts

I don't wear Bath and Body Works

Should've seen the signs you were sneakin' around

She must be the number on the napkin I found.

Didn't love me

I ain't no fool

Didn't love me

No, no, no, no.

Love, love you let me down

Making this too easy

Love, Love you let me down

Think you should be leaving

Love, love you let me down

Let me down

Oh you wont string me along

You better be moving on

Giddy on up

Giddy on out

Oh let me tell you

I guess you could say that I was blind

I was blinded by my love (uh-huh)

I did everything for you

And now push has come to shove

So lets call the spade to spade

Was it worth the price you paid? (uh-uh)

Now I am done, I'm the lucky one

And you can sleep in the bed you've made.

Didn't love me

I ain't no fool

Didn't love me

No, no, no, no.

Love, love you let me down

Making this too easy

Love, Love you let me down

Think you should be leaving

Love, love you let me down

Let me down

Oh you wont string me along

Love, love you let me down

Making this too easy

Love, Love you let me down

Think you should be leaving

Love, love you let me down

Let me down

You wont string me along

You better be moving on

Giddy on up

Giddy on out

alright girls and boys that was great

yay!

hey hells bells: the boys

yea boys whats the next song you want ot practice

How about we doour finally song we need ot work on that one

ok

~bells gose and changes into her ball gown and slowly walks out~

wow bells that is pretty

thanks guys nwo hurry up

ok

i'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier then ever.  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you  
saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving,  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
Realized that I loved you in the fall.  
Then the cold came, the dark days  
when fear crept into my mind.  
You gave me all your love  
and all I gave you was goodbye.

So this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you

saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile,  
so good to me, so right,  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride, Standing in front of you  
saying I'm sorry for that night,  
And I go back to December.  
Turns out freedom aint nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time.  
All the time

alright guys that enough untill tonight

ok bells cya later

bye guys


End file.
